Rosana - Song Story
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: An updated version. Based on the song Rosana.


**Melissa Freaky Little Mama - Rosana Song Story -Jackson and Melissa**

**Yeah, aww  
Yeah, aww  
Ow Ow yeah ah ah ah Awww  
Ow ahh ow ah ah ah ah!  
Check it out  
My chick is one out of a million she a grand prize  
Met her on dash bus up in Van Nuys  
That pretty face, accent, and them tan thighs  
Make me fantasize all day  
I hit it like:  
Whoa whoa, eh!  
She is untouchable!  
Whoa whoa, eh!  
I'm telling you man she don't quit!  
I hit it like:  
Woah woah, eh!  
She is untouchable!  
Woah woah, eh!  
Now I think I can handle this shit  
(What's my motherfucking name?)**

Cody Jackson had all he could do to stop staring at the flowing black hair in front of him. He had never seen anyone so beautiful before in his life, and even though he hadn't necessarily been looking for anyone as he made his way up the ranks to become a famous rock star after getting rescued off of the deserted island that both Jackson and six other kids from Hartwell High had been marooned on for a little less that a month, he was happy to have found a love he had never known before existing with her on the island.  
**Rosana freaky lil' mama, she be trying to fuck all day  
Hit it from the morning to the evening  
She be still fiending  
Lil' mamacita don't play  
(What's my motherfucking name?)  
Rosana freaky lil' mama, she be trying to fuck all day  
Hit it from the morning to the evening  
She be still fiending  
Lil' mamacita don't play**

Melissa Wu laughed as se pushed Jackson up against the wall leading to their bedroom.

"Take me Jackson. I don't want to let you go." He couldn't tell her no. He loves having sex with the girl that just so happens to be his best friend. They are close together and he has to block out the ringing of the alarm clock as he lowers himself over Melissa's body.

"I love you Melissa….' he trails off as they crash together and dissolve into moans and laughter.

**Eh yo, me and her have been together for like a couple months  
Mami got that panama sweeter than peanut butter crunch  
I hit it from the back like a sucker punch  
Bust a nut, back to the front for some uppercuts  
and in the morning she be hooking me up proper  
butt naked in my kitchen while she cooking me Machaca  
And before I go to work she gimme that boom shakalaka  
I want to stay home and fuck her all day!  
I hit it like:  
Woah woah, eh!  
She is untouchable!  
Woah woah, eh!  
I'm telling you man she don't quit!  
I hit it like:  
Woah woah, eh!  
She is untouchable!  
Woah woah, eh!  
Now I think I can handle this shit  
(What's my motherfucking name?)  
Rosana freaky lil' mama, she be trying to fuck all day  
Hit it from the morning to the evening  
She be still fiending  
Lil' mamacita don't play  
(What's my motherfucking name?)  
Rosana freaky lil' mama, she be trying to fuck all day  
Hit it from the morning to the evening  
She be still fiending  
Lil' mamacita don't play**

"Maybe we should take a break Mel, I know you love playing but I feel kind of tired." It was a pathetic excuse he knew . An almost total lie but Jackson needed his sleep. He shut his eyes as Melissa worked him from underneath the covers. His body cooling off enough to be heated up again as she blew on his penis.

"Oh shit!" Jackson knew his chances at sleep were lost. Melissa giggled mysteriously as they took off again hot and fast, his tongue mixing with her slimy clit as everything he had to think about vanished before them. All Jackson could do was moan Melissa's name over and over and hear her answer his thick call with her own. Moaning and pushing her tiny body tighter against his as she fought him for air as they kissed sending every nerve on his body spinning up and around and over Melissa's.

Man I thought Keep it up girl.

**Yo, Lot of joy lot of pleasure lot of pain lot of misery's  
To turn me over she be draining me physically  
And I mean that quite literally  
Cause I only got so many mini-me's swimming in me  
Man I give it all I got but still she want to get some more  
Back to the bathroom  
Back to the bedroom  
Back to the hall to the kitchen floor  
I don't know what I'm bitching for  
Cause I like it that way, and all I wanna do all day  
Is hit it like:  
Woah woah, eh  
She is untouchable  
Woah woah, eh!  
I'm telling you man she don't quit  
wanna hit it like:  
Woah woah, eh!  
She's indestructible!  
Woah woah, eh!  
Now I think I can handle this shit  
(What's my motherfucking name?)  
Rosana freaky lil' mama, she be trying to fuck all day  
Hit it from the morning to the evening  
She be still fiending  
Lil' mamacita don't play  
(What's my motherfucking name?)**

She knew what the hell she was doing when it came to sex. Jackson was sweaty and tired from working so hard to try and keep Melissa on her toes all day. By now it was almost dinnertime and even before he asked her if she wanted anything Melissa took a big gulp of his stick and Jackson pushed hard letting the goo go into her mouth.

Funny he thought as Melissa never grew tired of his body, with its strong and defined features, and the way his voice seemed to melt her heart from the inside out .They continued oblivious to anything but the heat of the moment, Melissa on his sweaty, goose bumped skin and Jackson suspended over her as she licked every inch of him and pulled her mouth out from his and went back down to his stick again.

_  
**Rosana freaky lil' mama, she be trying to fuck all day  
Hit it from the morning to the evening  
She be still fiending  
Lil' mamacita don't play  
(What's my motherfucking name?)  
Rosana freaky lil' mama, she be trying to fuck all day  
Hit it from the morning to the evening  
She be still fiending  
Lil' mamacita don't play  
(What's my motherfucking name?)  
Rosana freaky lil' mama, she be trying to fuck all day  
Hit it from the morning to the evening  
She be still fiending  
Lil' mamacita don't play.**

Man! Jackson thought as he settled into bed that night. He had asked Melissa to control herself and her pleasurable ways tonight since he was drained out of slime and had little red marks all over his neck and chest. His body hurt but he closed his eyes with a smile on his face because whether she understood how tired he was or not, Melissa would wake up and want the same exact thing tomorrow. That was only one of the reasons Cody Jackson had married her. There were of course others but this sorta stuck out in the grand scheme of things. Melissa was very passionate and he found sex very intriguing with her. He made his way over to the bed and saw a little strand of black hair covering his pillow. Melissa was asleep, or so it seemed when he got into bed with her. He shut off the light and heard her whisper

"Jackson? You ready?"

He rolled himself over and came face to face with Melissa Wu.

"God damn it Melissa." He said she laughed and he thanked God for giving him his best friend.

"I love that girl." he said to himself as he dragged Mel's body over closer to his and she connected with his face.

Melissa was a freak but so was he and they were in love. The crazy continuous sex was something he could get used to if it meant she would get to be his fantasy every night forever, Jackson could deal with everything else. He dealt with it because she was his best friend. He dealt with it because he loved her.


End file.
